songs of life
by Zayveeo5e
Summary: brandon has been alone his entire life. until a certain pokemon enters his life. fornow a oneshot. will continue if i get enough support


Flowers and Fire

Chapter 1: Never Be Alone

Hi, my name is Brandon. I'm your average everyday teen. Except for the fact that my mother is dead, father hates me and no one else knows I'm their kid. I am completely alone.

I mean, I've gotten used to it. But I still hate being alone. I make friends every chance I get though. Then they leave and I'm alone again. Ah well.

I've managed to make a living selling trinkets I make, but only barely enough to get by. I made the trinkets with stuff I scavenged from dumpsters, salvage yards, the forest, anywhere really. I also made all sorts of gadgets from the things I scavenged. Today I was going towards the forest to collect some stuff for my business. I was crossing the street when I heard A honk. Like a truck honk. I looked to my left to see A semitruck coming straight at me. I knew there was no getting out of the way, so I stood there and went over my life. I felt something collide with me, Then it all went black.

"uuuuhhhhhhh. My head." I groaned. Then it all came rushing back.

I shot up. My vision became blurry and it felt like someone took a chainsaw to my head.

"GARDE!" said a very worried sounding feminine voice as someone lowered me back onto the ground.

"what-" I exclaimed. Then I saw who it was.

I should explain something. I love the library. Free books, am I right? Anyway, I also loved pokemon. I had memorized every single pokemon from herdier to froslass. May have forgotten to mention I have photographic memory. So I knew this pokemon. It was-

"A gardevoir?" I said groggily, still reeling from the pain.

"Garde voir." she said sternly, pushing me onto the ground.

"Okay, okay, I won't get up." I moaned.

"Voir." she said nodding her head.

Then I noticed a few things about her. She had white skin like all gardevoir, but blue hair and dress and orange eyes, marking her as a shiny. Then I noticed the weirdest thing about her.

She didn't have a heart crystal. _I wonder_ _why she doesn't have one_ _._ I thought.

"Did you… save me?" I wondered out loud.

"Voir…" she looked away shyly, but nodded.

"why?"

"Garde..." she looked at me awkwardly.

"Sorry! Forgot I can't really understand you." Then I noticed the elephant in the room.

"Wait a minute… how do you exist!"

"Garde?"

"Pokemon aren't real! HOW DO YOU EXIST!?" I shouted.

"-swear I heard something out here." said a voice. A voice that I knew.

"Carter." I said with equal parts venom and fear in my voice.

"Garde?" she said fearfully.

"hold on." I whispered. Luckly she also grabbed my backpack when she brought me here. I quickly found what I was looking for, A bulky glove with wires on it. I connected it to the battery I always had on my belt.

"let's just hope this works." I said as I stood up, ignoring the chainsaw as best I could.

Carter and his gang pushed through the brush, saw us, and smiled evilly.

"You." he said to me.

"Go away, Carter." I spat.

"No way. You always have good stuff to steal." he said as he walked toward me.

Once he was within range, I punched him. He stood there unfazed.

"CRAP!" I screamed. The battery was dead! Then he punched me in the gut, causing me to double over in pain.

"Weak. Just like always."

"GARDEVOIR!" She screamed when he punched me. She tried to help me, but his goonies grabbed her. He kept struggling until one of them punched her in the side. She stopped struggling and started crying.

"Anyways, I'm just gonna take your bag."

"..." I was silently looking at the ground.

"See, that's a good boy." he taunted as he walked away.

He could punch me, steal my bag and leave me for dead. But punching her crossed a line I didn't even know existed. I was angrier then I have ever been before. Suddenly, the glove started arcing like crazy.

"hey. Carter." I said as I looked at him.

"What do you want twer-" he stopped when his eyes fell on me.

"WHAT THE-" He screamed. He was cut off by my electrified fist to his gut. I had no idea how I moved that fast. I closed the 30 something foot gap between us less than a second from a kneeling position.

"WHAT THE HECK!" One of his goonies screamed even louder before I downed him. Then one of them screamed something.

"WHY ARE HIS EYES ON FIRE!?" I looked in at my reflection in the metal on the glove.

My eyes were literally on fire. Then they dropped the gardevoir and ran.

"garde!" she said as she ran over to me.

The fire was gone, I could tell because the glove stopped arcing.

Suddenly, she hugged me and buried her face in my chest. I realized she was crying.

"Hey, hey, we're both okay so you don't need to cry." I carefully took off the glove and hugged her back, trying to comfort her. She was the Embrace Pokemon, so I could actually FEEL her sadness coming off in waves.

Wait. Not sadness. Worry. She was worried about me.

"Hey, I'm okay, so you don't need to wor-" I turned away to cough, and coughed up blood. I was hoping she didn't see, but she definitely did.

"GARDE!" She screamed. She stopped hugging me and tried to get me to lay down.

"No, I'll be fine, real-" another cough, more blood.

"GAR. DE. VOIR!" She finally got me to lay on the ground. Then she put her hand on my chest and closed her eyes. Her hand started to glow blue. I recognized this as heal pulse.

"Okay, thank-" she pushed my mouth closed, as if to say "don't talk."

"Garde voir." she said sternly. I swear I could hear a faint whisper in the back of my head when she spoke that time.

I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed.

" _wait. A bed?_ " I shot upwards and looked around. I was in a hospital.

"How did I get here?" (A/N: Des-mond the moon bear. :)

"Oh, your up. Good." I looked over and saw a woman in a nurse outfit.

"nurse joy?" I said.

"yes. Your very lucky your gardevoir brought you here. You might have died of internal bleeding had she not gotten you here when she did."

"what gardev-" Then it dawned on me.

"she's not mine." I said truthfully.

"then why did she bring you here? And why did she say she was yours when we asked?" joy wondered out loud.

"again, I don't know. Where is she?"

"out in the lobby. Would you like me to go and tell her you want to see her?"

"sure. Might as well thank her."

"she'll be right in." nurse joy said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later, the gardevoir walked into the room looking very nervous. Until she saw me that is.

"Garde!" she said as she ran over to me. Then she hugged me.

"garde devoir. garde devoir. garde devoir. garde -sorry. i'm sorry. i'm sorry." for now I ignored the fact that I could understand her all of the sudden, and hugged her back while I tried to comfort her.

"don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"yes it was. Wait, he can't understand me."

"yes, for some reason I can." she froze when I said that.

"you- you can understand me?" she said with a huge smile as she looked at me.

"yes. Yes I can."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed while she hugged me even tighter.

"I can't breath." I gasped.

"sorry!" she let go and stepped back and looked down at the ground.

"don't worry about it." I said as I pulled her back into the hug.

She froze, and then hugged back and nuzzled my neck.

"I do have a couple of questions though." I said.

"okay." she said, still not letting go.

"why did you save me?"

"you didn't deserve to die." I could tell from a mile away that was not the whole truth, but I dropped it.

"why did you say you were my pokemon?" she froze.

"you- you seem like a nice person. An- and you saved me. And I- I- I owe you. So I- I wanted to help you in any way I can. So if that means I have to be your pokemon, then that- that's okay." she seemed pretty nervous about saying that.

"you don't owe me anything. You saved me twice. Remember? If anything, I owe you. So what's the real reason?"

"i…" she sighed "your just a nice person. And I could tell you were lonely. So I wanted to be your friend. And- and being around you makes me happy for some reason." I had no idea what to say to that.

"…I'm sorry. You probably think I'm weird. You probably don't want to be around me anymore. You-"

"hey. Your fine. I- I just don't quite know to react to someone wanting to be my friend."

she looked me right in the eyes. "you've never had someone want to be your friend?" she said sadly.

"nope. Never."

"what about your parents?"

"mother is dead. Father kicked me out."

"you- no one is there for you?" she started to tear up again.

"i've gotten used to it. it's okay."

"NO! it's not okay! You need someone to be there! Even if you just need a shoulder to cry on. Even if you aren't doing your best. Even if your in a bad mood. you should always have someone there."

"i- i- I don't..."

"you never have to be alone again. Okay?" she look me straight in the eyes."cause i'll be there. Even if you just need a shoulder to cry on. Even if you aren't doing your best. Even if your in a bad mood. I will always be there." she hugged me. And in that moment, I realized just how great it is to have someone there. I had never been that happy in my life. But I knew that even better things were coming my way.

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N: this for now is a oneshot. If you would like me to continue it leave a review, follow and/or favorite.**

 **Happy trails!**


End file.
